


清洗pwp

by Ostrus



Series: stucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostrus/pseuds/Ostrus
Summary: 半失忆〖？冬穿越回芽的时代，没有詹。史蒂夫20吧反正叫男孩只是因为小。清洗play，dirty talk？灌肠提及？反正我没有雷点啦……所以踩雷别打我……
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: stucky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365895
Kudos: 8





	清洗pwp

当一直欺负的瘦弱男孩身边，突然出现了一个戴着口罩，看起来就很不好搞定的男人时，那些欺软怕硬的小混混们立刻落荒而逃。

没有人想试试他那只金属臂到底运作得顺不顺畅。

被救下的男孩嘟囔着我能打过他们之类的话一边走出小巷，男人沉默地跟在他身后，同他最开始出现时一样的，阴魂不散。

不过比起那个，不见踪影的钥匙更令史蒂夫烦躁，他正想转身去拿备用的那把，身后便传来了陶土花盆与粗糙的水泥地摩擦所发出的刺耳噪音，“幽灵先生”用他人类的那只手捡起花盆下的钥匙。

史蒂夫接过钥匙，见男人如往常一样茫然的神情，不由得叹了口气——就像不知为何会知道钥匙放在那里那样。史蒂夫不曾说过，也不常用，至少他出现之后还没有。

估计是在那之前看到的。

史蒂夫不再细想这个问题，反正一个瘦弱的穷小子也没什么值得别人惦记的。

特地没把门关上就进屋了，却迟迟等不到人，早应该想到男人不会因为这个动作就明白自己是什么意思——或许男人“贴心”地帮他关上门，不，他也不会这样。史蒂夫皱着眉返回，果然看到了因困惑而踟蹰在原地的男人。

男人明显不愿踏足这间充满了“他人”的回忆的屋子，但他更不知道该如何拒绝史蒂夫，最终在史蒂夫强硬地呼唤中走了进去。

在他突然被传送到别的时空之后，身体擅自就来到了这个地方，眼前的男孩并没有使用他的权限，应该寻找管理者或想办法回去才对，但他一直拖延着没有行动，甚至还几乎和男孩生活在了一起。

史蒂夫轻车熟路地把男人推进浴室，帮他解开繁琐的衣扣。

男人几乎不开口说话，也不会写字，应该说，连如何握笔都不知道，口袋里却装满了匕首和枪支。史蒂夫猜他是个失忆了的军人，不过他见过的军人都没有这般奇怪的打扮。

如果史蒂夫不帮他洗澡，他甚至不会意识到人类还需要清理自己的身体。

史蒂夫瘦长的手指插进男人棕色的长发之间，发质并不柔软，男人不会自己梳头，还有些打结的地方，但是因为被热水打湿，非常顺服地贴在男人脸侧和后颈上。

就像他本人那样，明明给人的感觉冰冷又危险，就像只会执行命令的武器，却总把最柔软的那一面呈现到史蒂夫面前，任他摆弄。

柔软的……

柔软得不像男人身上的一部分的肠肉，与他克制的表情相反的，饥渴地吞下男人阴茎的屁股，被戳到前列腺时不自觉扭动的腰，被射满精液的麦色胸肌……

史蒂夫鼻息一窒，猛然发觉自己的性器因为方才的思绪全然勃起，正耀武扬威地戳在男人背上。

他勉强忍耐着把洗发露冲洗干净，手不自觉地抚摸着男人的后颈，男人就乖顺地转过头任由他深吻。

男人的体毛被剃除得很干净，史蒂夫虽然没有明说，好吧，或许表现得跟明显，他确实喜欢这样，于是男人会拿着刀子将新长出来的毛发剃掉，史蒂夫发现之后，开始热衷于自己做这件事。

沐浴露的泡沫足够用来润滑，除了让刀片不会划伤皮肤之外，还有别的用处。史蒂夫要养活两个人，没有更多的闲钱去买润滑剂和套子，自然不会浪费这些沐浴露。

男人的恢复能力似乎特别好，有几次没有太多润滑就被插入，都没受过伤更不要说流血，肠道被撑开到极致也很快就能适应，自己剃毛时弄出的小伤口几乎立刻就能痊愈。不过史蒂夫知道男人就算疼了也不会告诉他的。

摩擦着穴口的嫩肉，史蒂夫有些惊讶地发现指尖的触感有些湿润。插入男人体内之后这种感觉越发明显，还有些油腻。

“我说过不能去药店偷东西吧？”史蒂夫无奈地拔出手指，上面附着着一层残留的灌肠液。他摩擦了一下指尖，把手伸到男人面前。

想到自己竟然错过了男人将灌肠器撑开柔软的肠肉，让药液灌满体内，直到肚子如同怀孕一般被撑得鼓起，抑制着排泄的冲动让肠道被充分清洗干净的美景……以及不肯进屋的男人究竟是在哪里给自己灌肠的疑问占据了史蒂夫的脑袋。

男人用充满情欲的沙哑语调解释着。

色情而不自知。在半个多月前，男人连性欲是什么都不知道，现在却已经连手指都能轻易地让他发情。

史蒂夫觉得热汽蒸得脑袋发昏，男人背对着半跪在他面前，精瘦的背部肌肉紧绷着，随着他再次插入手指的动作而轻微震动。

“那些混蛋要是知道你把他们赶跑的时候屁股湿哒哒地流着水，一定会暴跳如雷吧？”史蒂夫笑道，“还是为了被我肏而做的准备，你喜欢这个。”

“是的，我喜欢你对我做这种事。”男人并不觉得被冒犯了，他从不对史蒂夫有所保留。实际上，史蒂夫越来越喜欢故意他问一些令人羞耻的问题，也都归功于他的“纵容”。

他总会如实回答自己的感受。

而现在，史蒂夫检查着他清洗过的屁股，把中指也挤了进去。肠道紧紧包裹着两根手指，挤出少许因为深度灌肠而难以排除的药液。

“你弄得不够干净，”史蒂夫总结道，语气是和他瘦弱的身形截然相反的强硬，就像之前他要求自己来剃毛那样，“以后让我来给你灌肠。”

男人自然不会拒绝，他的话对男人而言是命令一样不可违背。史蒂夫正是看准了这点才提出要求的。

当然，他可并没想到男人会因为前半句话绷紧臀肉，为了弥补自己的失误而当着他的面试图把药液排出。

肠肉因为用力，严丝合缝地含住手指，史蒂夫回想着阴茎深埋在其中的快感，一边弯曲手指扩张肠道。

他很熟悉男人的敏感点，只稍微摸索就准确地找到了。

前列腺和手指几乎只隔着一层薄薄的肌肉，史蒂夫反复按压顶弄那处，男人的呼吸就变得急促了起来发出了克制的喘息。

“想要史蒂夫的肉棒插进……我的骚屁股……”男人回忆着对方教他的请求方式，掰开臀肉露出被玩得发红的肠肉，直白地表达着自己的欲望。

上帝啊。

史蒂夫的阴茎硬得发疼，恨不得立刻肏进男人浪荡的屁股里，把他肏成他专属的飞机杯，阴茎套子，他可以随时在他的肚子里射满精液，直到他怀上自己的孩子。

他也确实这样做了，圆润的龟头缓缓顶入他肖想已久的湿热肠道，肠肉被粗大的肉棒一点点撑开，又立刻吸附上来，讨好地吮吸着入侵者。年轻的男孩压根受不起这样的撩拨，他抓住男人劲瘦的腰身，猛地一挺胯，阴茎肏开了还没准备好的嫩肉，直直戳到肠道深处。

“！——”

男人因突如其来的，混合着痛楚的激烈快感，抽搐着软下了腰，肠道自发地收缩，不顾主人正被肏得发抖，还贪婪地渴求着更多。

他还惦记着男孩瘦弱多病的身体，担心这样的动作会给他造成负担，希望能换成以往常用的体位，史蒂夫却并不领情，在性器终于被温热的软肉包裹之后，他反而恢复了之前的游刃有余，腾出一只手握住了男人同样勃发的阳具。

“你有好好清洗这里吗？”

男人的包皮长度刚好，勃起之后完全展开，几乎不会藏污纳垢。史蒂夫从没忽略过这儿，男人不存在的羞耻心也不会让他抗拒史蒂夫的日常清洁，总而言之，他粗长漂亮的阴茎干净极了。

当然，平时男人听话地扶着自己的阴茎，任由史蒂夫在上面涂抹沐浴露然后仔细揉搓的样子也非常可爱。但史蒂夫更喜欢把玩勃起后尺寸可观的性器，欣赏着它充满攻击性地硬挺着，却被主人送进自己手里的画面。

后入式看不到是有些可惜了，或者要是他能比男人高大一些，这样的姿势也能看见正被自己揉捏玩弄到吐出前列腺液的肉棒。不过，男人背部的肌肉线条非常优美，如果动作不那么激烈，在拔出之后男人仿佛松了口气那样放松了肌肉，史蒂夫就会故意大力地肏进去，这样的体位正好能看到肌肉因为自己的侵犯而紧绷的肌肉。

男人知道一直紧绷着的话，史蒂夫不方便干他，所以他总会努力放松肌肉。

于是史蒂夫一面缓慢地肏他的屁股，一面抚摸着他有些粗糙的背部，上面有一些疤痕，看起来是枪伤或者刀伤。史蒂夫着迷地吻了上去，尝到了沐浴露的苦味。

男人的性器被玩弄着，睾丸上的褶皱，柱身的青筋，都被仔细地抚摸过，敏感的龟头和上面的马眼自然不用说，连冠状沟都被指甲轻轻地抠了一下。最后，史蒂夫用大拇指在龟头上重重地一蹭，满意地听到了男人不再压抑的沙哑呻吟。

敏感的前列腺被男孩残忍地反复撞击，每一次插入龟头都会狠狠碾过那个脆弱的器官，本来就被快感所侵蚀的男人呜咽着即将高潮。

但高潮是不会来临的，至少现在不会，因为男孩还没有允许他射精。

史蒂夫终于放过了他的阴茎，那可怜的肉棒被玩弄得流出了大量前列腺液，混合着沐浴露一起沾得他一手都是。

作乱的双手打着圈滑过男人的腹肌，来到了令史蒂夫羡慕的胸肌上，放松状态下的胸肌柔软极了，史蒂夫随意地把它揉捏成各种形状，让丰满的胸肌从指缝间溢出，或是向外拉扯着同样早已勃起的乳头，像是要挤出乳汁那样用力。

“你会给我生一个孩子吗？”史蒂夫低笑着问。

男人隐约觉得这有什么不对，但他仅存不多的常识并没有告诉他男性不能生子，“我会的……嗯啊……如果你想要的话……”

“真乖～”史蒂夫赞扬道，恋恋不舍地放开了布满抓痕的奶子，摸了摸男人因为被剔除了阴毛而显得干净的小腹。男人身上没有一丝多余的赘肉，这里当然也是。

然后是腋下，史蒂夫有些遗憾男人并不怕痒，不过那里也有别的玩法，被剃了毛的地方总会比较敏感，如果轻轻舔舐那处，男人会露出忍耐的表情，非常有意思。幸运的是，隐秘的腋窝现在被泡沫占据，逃过一劫。

将男人的上半身吃抹干净之后，史蒂夫心满意足地拔出阴茎，向后一坐，拍了拍自己的大腿，“上来。”

男人闻言乖顺地站起身，跨到少年身上，蹲下到不会压在他身上的程度。

“插进去。”史蒂夫下达了第二个指令。

反手握住阴茎，一边缓缓沉下身，让阴茎再次回到自己混杂着被打出白色泡沫的沐浴露和男孩的前列腺液的肠穴中。

“慢慢地肏你自己。”

史蒂夫当然不介意男人在上方的骑乘，这种受方掌握主权的体位，却总是担心他承受不住自己的体重，即使被肏得大腿根都在发抖，也强撑着不敢往他身上依靠，又不肯放慢速度，生怕史蒂夫肏得不痛快。

而现在，男人身体上唯一还有知觉的地方——好吧这是个夸张的说法，但史蒂夫觉得男人就算肚子破了一个大口子也只会面无表情地缝合——正色情地包裹着史蒂夫和他的体格不相称的大家伙，前面还因此高兴地流着水。

这真是太糟糕了。史蒂夫瘦小的身形让他正好能埋在男人胸口，随着动作抖动的乳尖仿佛在极力卖弄风骚的站街女，最便宜的那种，但她成功地吸引到了史蒂夫的注意力。

史蒂夫一边用舌头舔舐着乳头，粗糙的舌苔快速地与之摩擦，从乳晕的下边舔到上边。然后含着吸吮，把乳头折腾得又红又肿。男人最喜欢被咬，他挺着胸，把可怜的小东西送到“施虐者”的嘴里，史蒂夫也难以克制地在那饱满的胸肌上留下吻痕和牙印，细嫩的乳首也不会放过。

“等你有了孩子，这边也会有奶水吧。”史蒂夫含着他的乳头，口齿不清地逗他，“不要给孩子喝，你的奶都是我的。”

男人不太理解这句话的意思，史蒂夫又咬了两下，催促着他给点反应，他只能挑了个听得懂的回答道，“是的，我是你的……我的奶也是你的……”

这个回答比史蒂夫想的要直白的多，不过也是，按他那个说法，男人怎么可能会说给你喝奶之类的话，他大概连奶是什么意思都不知道，单纯是重复了一下他说的话。

虽然稍微有点偏差，但男人不自知地把自己给卖了，让史蒂夫仿佛宣示主权一样的行为实在是太过可爱。

史蒂夫扬起头，和往常一样，男人像被触动了什么开关那样，撑着史蒂夫身后的墙壁伏下身子，等史蒂夫吻在他的唇上。

这次史蒂夫明显急躁了很多，他几乎是咬上了男人的唇，那上面有些起皮，史蒂夫想象着给男人涂润唇膏的样子，勾起了嘴角，那确实是有些好笑的画面。

史蒂夫想进去的时候，只要舌尖在那两片并不紧闭的唇上一顶，男人就会听话地张开嘴，放任他的舌头攻城略地。

“腰停下来了哦。”史蒂夫惩罚似的拧了一下男人的乳尖，不等男人将注意力放在自己勃发的阴茎上，就再次侵入了他的口腔。手也没闲着，男人圆润的臀肉也被拍打着，揉捏成各种形状，甚至还尝试着将手指插入已经被肉棒撑开每一条褶皱的狭窄入口。

男人按照史蒂夫之前教的方法，收缩内壁取悦侵犯着他的男性器官。

“好孩子。”史蒂夫指导男人肏自己敏感的肠穴，一边怀抱着用快感俘获男人的罪恶感叹息道，“学得真快，马上就会自己扭动屁股了。”

不久之前还会因为陌生的快感而迟疑不安的男人，已经会自发地像史蒂夫寻求更多快乐了。这是因为第一次将男人按在身下的时候，史蒂夫就极尽可能地开发了他的敏感带。

初衷是希望他能更多地享受和自己做爱，而不是为了完成让自己射精的任务，但是史蒂夫也越来越沉浸于这样命令式的性交。

被高热的软肉包裹着的阴茎弹了几下，两人都意识到这是即将高潮的讯号，史蒂夫用指甲在男人的马眼上轻轻一划，“你可以射了。”

男人眼前一白，阴茎抽搐着喷出一股股精液，溅到史蒂夫的胸口甚至下巴上。

肠道也因为快感而痉挛，史蒂夫本就濒临高潮的性器因这样突然的收缩，几乎同时，在男人体内射精了，微凉的精液射得很深，让男人难耐地扭着腰想要逃离。

“乖，乖，你答应过要给我生孩子的。”史蒂夫抚摸着男人的腰，又往里顶了一下，像是要把睾丸也一起肏进男人体内那样用力。

男人不敢再挣扎了，如果那样也算挣扎的话，呜咽着承受着史蒂夫漫长的射精，还绷紧臀肉，不让宝贵的精液从穴口溢出。

休息了一会，让男人起身，又把两人身上几乎干涸的泡沫冲洗干净，正打算把射入的精液引导出来的史蒂夫，一转头看到男人困惑地将手伸向自己下身，因为肉棒抽出而无法合拢的穴口更没办法阻挡精液，男人只能反复把顺着大腿流下的精液刮起来，再送进自己的屁股里。

度过不应期的性器又有了抬头的迹象，史蒂夫把男人带到自己干净但有些破旧的小床上，再次把阴茎塞进了男人被干熟了的屁股里。


End file.
